His Fiasco
by erieh
Summary: Never in his life did Echizen Ryoma think that this will be his worst enemy. So what is the world's number one tennis player's greatest fear?  That's right.  Diapers.  -Pairing's implied.


**His Fiasco**

**Disclaimer:**Fuji smiles sadistically. So… no. :D

Well anyway, to those who haven't read or watched the "The Prince of Tennis" manga and anime, I'm warning you. _**Spoilers**___ahead! Read at your own risk.

**Summary:**Never in his life did Echizen Ryoma think that this will be his worst enemy. So what is the world's number one tennis player's greatest fear?

That's right.

Diapers.

**Case no. 1: Diapers**

_It stinks._

He knows it totally stinks.

Echizen Ryoma fully understands that provoking form of the foreign object in front of him **stinks** to death.

The former Seigaku regular and tennis prince who have conquered the world of tennis with fame and extreme power is here now, in front of a dirty diaper, eyes looking ready to kill its prey like the old times when he was still going into tournaments after tournaments just to prove to his father that he can surpass him… which he did.

_Che._

Even Tezuka-buchou might crack a smile if ever he sees him in this state, when in fact, Ryoma was known to be in control of his emotions and cool façade at all times.

Remembering it, he knew he had learned a lot after having tough opponents even though he was just a mere 12-year-old kid whose world revolved around tennis, ponta and karupin. And as much as he hates to admit it, his father was the one who had taught him the most.

Ah, that old geezer.

How he hates him greatly whenever that father of his, who was known as well to be one of the best tennis players in the world, surpasses him in any things. Time sure flies fast.

At the tender age of 15, right after winning in the nationals, he decided that it was time for him to continue the league his father had left for him, and although it still pisses him off, he knew he had made his old man proud.

_Heck._

He even defeated the most powerful player in America!

And of course what's there to satisfy him than to defeat his own dad?

Right after he travelled across the world to play against big opponents, Ryoma decided to stop his career and went back home at Japan, where he met his former upperclassmen and first joined a tennis team.

According to the famous Monthly Tennis Magazine editor Inoue Shiba, Echizen Ryoma could have stepped higher than what he attained, if only he hadn't quitted his tennis career. Because he knows… he knows all too well that by the fact that Ryoma is Samurai Nanjirou's son, the former could gain so many things that he never expected to come in his life.

But hell.

He _never expected_that cupid dude would challenge him in a game of pride and dignity.

And oh… love.

To be honest, Ryoma had always hated to lose, and it ticks him off whenever he hears the aforementioned word associated with his name from the umpire during a match. That's why he was totally happy when he kicked his former opponents' asses.

Especially, _that_Tooyama Kintarou guy.

That guy who had proclaimed himself as his greatest rival in terms of tennis and… something more.

But something that made him extremely happy was that he won the _trophy._ With no effort at all.

What he told _her_was that he was great and can beat everyone in tennis, in which she replied with a playful slap on his face and a pinch on both of his cheeks.

_Keh._Same cocky attitude as ever.

Back to his issue, lying in front of him is a dirty diaper that stinks and is surrounded by brownish hues.

Ah, the joy of _**fatherhood**_.

"Aren't you finished yet?"

Looking behind, Ryoma frowned and turned back immediately at the lying dirty diaper in front of him.

"I told you I cannot do this."

With a frown, the world renowned tennis player held the edge of the object, keeping it a few centimetres away from him and making sure that it wouldn't touch any part of him.

'_Oh please. Anything but this.'_

He knew he will have difficulties on folding it but hey, he IS the Echizen Ryoma, who conquered everything, from tennis to _love._

After a few minutes of folding the diaper tape to the wrong place and taping it back to the right one, Ryoma smiled to himself.

He knew he could do anything.

"And you said you were great?"

Once again, he frowned and looked at the giggling woman beside him. No other than _her_could humiliate him like this.

"Come on, you still need to put on his diaper."

He frowned even more, looking back and forth at the grinning toddler lying on the small bed in front of him.

And for him, this is an even harder _consequence_ than drinking Inui-senpai's penal-tea. Well, he survived it anyway, and if it's changing diaper that she wants, it's changing diaper that she gets.

Che.

Challenge accepted.

Walking closer to the infant, he smiled and held the diaper higher than the level of his face.

And before he even bend his body and put the diaper to the child, yellow liquid splashed on his face. All he remembers is that she was laughing yet again at him.

"Mada Mada Dane, Ryoma."

_Diapers._

He swore he'll never do anything to upset her again.

March 18, 2012

2:12 am

Okay so… this would be my first POT fiction.

Well, just for some notes and additional information, everything about Ryoma, the toddler and even the woman is implied. I wasn't actually expecting this to be a romance genre but anyway… I figured out that Ryoma doesn't have any fears at all. This idea just entered my head when I was watching Prince of Tennis, and there was this scene in which Ryoma was playing a match against Inui, and Karupin appeared at the same time (although not in the same place), and I was like, 'is Ryoma the one who cleans Karupin's dirt?', and so, I thought that Ryoma's biggest fear would be something that was related to dirty things, and since I am yet again addicted to RyoSaku… haha, you know what I mean.

If you get the last line, it is obviously directed to the things that Ryoma did, so as his punishment, he got involved with diapers. XD

Anyway, the title wasn't for Ryoma alone but for the Seigaku regulars who would be introduced individually.

Forgive me for any errors you might encounter here… but I am really trying my best to improve my writing skills.

And oh, if you are a Gakuen Alice fan, please check out my GA fics too.

And last but not the least, please visit my tumblr (erieh – gintama . tumblr dot com) account entitled and made for Gintama. XD

(I don't know why but it seems like the links on my profile page doesn't appear. Am I the only one?)

Anyway… bye for now!

-Erieh Yamazaki


End file.
